The Enchantress' Tale
by GnomeGirly
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it follows The Enchantress through from just before the Prince was cursed to what happened after the curse was lifted. I'm no good at summaries but please R&R. T to be safe. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and The Beast: The Enchantress' Tale.

**_A/N: So, I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out right, but that's what reviews are for right? Well, this came to me when I was in my English class and a friend told me that i could have done this for my coursework... oh well, it's here for you and read if you want, I thrive off reviews._**

* * *

The looks that she was getting had put a slight smile on her face as she made her way through the dense crowd.

"Oh, this costume was far better than I thought. If only they could see me in my true form". As the old lady pushed through the crowd around her, she heard a few profanities being thrown her way. "Oh, how little they know! if they only knew who I really was, then they might learn not to be deceived by appearances" The old woman muttered under her breath. "I must get my glimpse of this cold-hearted prince." the old lady was only up to most of the noble women's waist, however, it did not stop or slow her down from reaching her goal.

"Ladies and gentlemen" spoke a thick French voice from the centre of the room, "May I proudly present, Prince Adam" With the introduction in place, a young boy came out of the pair of double doors to the rear of the vast ballroom. He was wearing a blue jacket with a belt around the front with a maroon cape that came to the Prince' knees.

"Why, doesn't the prince look handsome"

"Well, he looks dashing"

"My, my, he is like his father from tip to toe"

All of the ladies and men were all murmuring and talking under their breath as Prince Adam sauntered along the huge ballroom, showing himself to all who were in his castle. And every time that he heard a complement, he straightened himself and kept his head held high.

The Old Lady sniggered softly and thought to herself, _Oh, it is amazing how pride and vanity can change a man, but does he deserve a fair chance? Could i have judged him wrong?_ The Old Lady questioned herself. _Over all of the years that I have studdied this royal family, I don't think that I have ever seen such a heartless man in all of my life._ The Old lady remembered when she was looking at him celebrate last years Christmas and had thrown a fit because he had one less present than the previous year._ I think that it is time to take some action on this situation and judge for myself if this Prince is truly heartless or if there is a kind and loving soul under his gruff exterior._ The Old Lady's face was contorted in thought about what she will do to test the prince.

And with that the woman disappeared into the nobles who were beginning to crowd around the edges of the ballroom floor.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it is short but I will make another chapter quickly. Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! I want to thank all of the people who read and reviewed this story and even those who who tried to review. ;)****I want to say a special thank-you to Cat who's stayed with me through my random outbursts and for reading through this. **

**Chapter Two**

Walking softly on her feet like a ballerina the Old Lady was looking around for a place to sit in the castle grounds. _It is a cold night tonight _she thought, _and to add onto my worries, tonight is Christmas Eve_. She wanted to think about how she will set her final test and the consequences Prince Adam will face if he were to fail. _It may be a shame to let a young man live a life in a cruel way, especially on Christmas Eve, but it is the way he has treated his servants that puts him to disgrace._ The Old Lady thought to herself just as she spied a very large bench that was partially concealed behind an immense Rose-bush. "If I must admit," The Old Lady said to herself, "The whole castle is extremely impressive and it would be a waist to put Prince Adam in such emotional pain, however if he is to be changed to a better and more loving man, he must first learn to love." The Old Lady spoke as she had seated herself into the marble bench. _I remember the last test that I had given him,_ the Old Lady thought; _he was a bratty boy even back then. Why, I even remember what he did to his lovely maid, Babette! She was still knew to the castle and she wished to be introduced to the vain Prince, but she had sadly brought his tea that did not have enough sugar in, and he had all but screamed out his lungs at the poor maid, this Adam was only six at that age and I have been following him since he was the age of six and he hasn't changed at all. I must teach him to be considerate of those around him, he must learn that he is not the only person on the planet. He must learn to treat others with respect. And __**I **__must teach him that._

As she thought about how she will teach the prince a lesson, her eyes had set upon the rose-bush that was before her. _Perfect!_ She leaned into the rose-bush and picked the rose that seemed to be the biggest and placed it gently upon her left hand, _What better way to see the Princes heart than a test of kindness?_ The Old Lady thought with a slight smile on the edges of her lips, and with the other hand, she pulled out a wand that was the size of her entire forearm arm from her dark green coat, and it was surprisingly soft despite being heavy and withered. It had patches on some parts of it, however, that was mostly because of the enchantments that the Old Lady had put on it to make it look as hideous as she planned so she could test the Prince. With the wand in her right hand, she pointed to the rose and muttered a few words that sent a glow from the tip of the Old Lady's wand to the rose and it quivered slightly in her hand and it then the rose remained still, but it was glowing. The rose, now, truly looked beautiful, the petals had a glow to them that attracted the eyes of the onlooker, and also, it will help the Old Lady find out more about the Princes personality. _If the Prince looks at the rose and then refuses me, I will learn that Prince Adam has no heart as this type of spell is meant to soften the heart, _The Old Lady thought to herself as she was waiting for all of the guests to leave.

Slowly all of the nobles departed and eventually, the Old Lady got to her feet and made her way to the expansive front doors of the castle.

* * *

Just before the Old Lady knocked on the door, she remembered that her costume was not fully complete and need only one last addition. She pulled out her wand again but this time she tapped her old withered face with it softly two times and and her face changed instantly; the left eyebrow was sagged over her eye and her mouth had elongated, they eye that was visible was black in color and it had a glint that gave her an evil look on her demented face, her teeth were rotting in her mouth and several of them had already fallen out. Her face was truly hideous. _Perfect._

The person who opened the door was a well nourished English lady, _Mrs Potts I believe._ The lady did a double take at the Old Lady and asked politely "Who would you like to see madame?" After the Old Lady informed her that she wished to see the owner of the castle, the woman hesitated, and then went straight to the master of the castle. Several minutes later the Prince arrived at the door, and he did not try to hide his disgust at the Old Lady's hagged appearance and told her to go away the instant that he saw her.  
"Do not be deceived by appearances, as true beauty lies within. Please dear Prince, let me stay for one night in your castle and I shall leave tomorrow?" The Old Lady asked as this was the last chance that the prince will get to prove that he has a heart.  
"No, leave my castle at once and never return. You are not welcome here" When the Prince dismissed her again, the Old Lady Transformed into a beautiful Enchantress.  
"Oh, my dear Prince, I had such high hopes for you! I thought that you would be kind enough to allow me passage and prove to me that you do have love and kindness in your heart but all that I see is a cruel, selfish Prince who cares for no one other than himself. I have been mistaken and there is no love or kindness in your heart, and so you must be punished and learn the extent of your deeds, I will turn you into a beast that you are on the inside." While the Enchantress was telling this to the Prince, he had fallen to his knees and held handfuls of the Enchantress' dress begging for forgiveness, but the Enchantress carried on as if nothing had happened, "And to break the spell that I place on you tonight, you must learn to love another, and learn her love in return by your twenty-first year, otherwise, you will remain a Beast. Forever."  
"No, please have mercy! I... I know what I have done wrong. Just please, please do not turn me into a Beast!" The Prince sobbed heavily into the Enchantress' dress. The Enchantress let one of her hands fall and go through his auburn hair and spoke with a softer tone, "My Prince, you must learn from what you have done, you will be turned into a Beast my Prince, but I shall give to you a magic mirror that allows you to see whatever you wish to see." And with that, the Enchantress took a step back from the sobbing Prince and said, "**Vos have haud diligo in vestri pectus pectoris , meus procer , sic ego must ostendo vestri bestia penitus , in spes vos may polleo muto quod cado in diligo.**" And in a flash of light, the Prince had turned into a hideous Beast; he had enormous paws instead of hands and had claws instead of nails, his head was a mix of a Goats horns and a wolfs nose.

_The spell has worked better than expected, _The Enchantress sighed, _He has turned into the Beast he was inside_. "I will keep my word and Give you a Magic Mirror." The Enchantress waved her wand and a silver mirror was produced mid-air. Slowly, the Enchantress lowered the mirror so that she could hold it in her hand. "Say to the mirror whatever you wish to see, and it will show you what you want. I wish you my luck, my Prince" The Enchantress stepped closer to the Beast and handed him the mirror and kissed him on the head, she sighed, _I hope someone will be able to love a Beast._ and with that, the Enchantress left the Beast on the floor, looking at his new form.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the new chapter! I'm trying to be creative and not go too far off the Movie, so we shall see if this path will work. Thank-you to all of my friends who have put up with me and don't forget to R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

24 hours later

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own! If I did, this wouldn't be up here.**

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry for the wait, I had stuff on my mind and CHRISTMAS! I hope yours was as great as mine :) This is probably the most description your going to get from me so thank you _boffcat _hope you like it and dont forget to review!

* * *

**

_It is amazing what such a small spell could do to a shining castle! _The Enchantress thought to herself.

As she walked towards the grand staircase, her footsteps muffled by the dense old carpet, she surveyed the cold, unmoving gargoyles that refused to move their twisted gaze from her. The castles great roof loomed over her encasing the Enchantress in an almost giant mausoleum, unrelenting and never willing to free a living creature from its grasp.

The once majestic tapestries that were lined along the west wings corridors hung limp and lifeless as if all colour had been removed. The disarrayed pieces of rusted armour lay scattered across the floor where some being in rage had flung them across the once grand corridor.

On the magenta flower walls, the Enchantress could see portraits. If you looked closer you could make out the paintings bleak faces, vacantly clawing around their frames, caged in. One painting held a man who was obviously once proud and handsome. Now his hair and clothes were ragged with a hunched back and a pointed nose. "Gone is the time of the lands kings and queens rich empire. The once noble castle is now in the hands of a monster." He wired to the void of darkness as the Enchantress hurried on.

_How morbid is this atmosphere?_ The Enchantress thought as she felt the atmosphere weigh down on her shoulders and the great mahogany doors of the west wing loomed over.

Slowly, the Enchantress moved her hand towards the large brass handle of one of the doors and turned the gold handle, with slight pressure, the large door gave way almost silently. _Perfect!_ She thought. Silent as a mouse, she sauntered towards the shattered remains of an impressive 4 poster bed where the huge form of the former Prince was laying. From what the Enchantress could see from the foot of the bed, the Prince had a pair of goat-like horns twisting this way and that way in an imitation of his rage. Lower down on his face was a wolfs snout that was filled with a large set of ominous teeth, two of which jutted out above his upper lip. Even lower, the Enchantress noticed that the sheets were rising and descending in harmony. Instead of waking him, she instead surveyed the room, among the clutter, her eyes landed apon a portrait much like the ones in the corridor, however this one was completely shredded. As the Enchantress studied the portrait, she discovered that it was done only a few days ago by the castles painter._ I wonder what he has turned into... maybe a paintbrush?_ The Enchantress tried to stifle a laugh, however a quiet squeak was still herd by the Beasts sensitive ears.

"What are YOU doing here!" the Beast roared in a deep angry voice.  
_Whoops._ The Enchantress thought, _I need to sort this. Fast._ "I...I came to check up on you," the Enchantress spoke in a reserved voice. "We didn't have enough time last night to discuss the rules of the Enchantment."  
"Get out" the Beast grumbled. His blue eyes studied her figure for a moment and noticed that she would not be moved. With his powerful legs, he leaped of his bed and on the side farthest from the Enchantress.  
_What is he doing?_ The Enchantress thought as he picked up the remains of a once smart table, he raised it above his bear like frame with his powerful paws and threw it towards the Enchantress.  
"No!" The Enchantress screamed as she pulled out her magic wand. Just as the table was about to hit her, she flicked her wand and the table immediately turned to dust within the Beast's paws and, to his surprise, the dust glided towards the balcony and transformed into a perfect table as it was once before.

The Beast stood dumbstruck with his arms still raised in the air, however, the Enchantress continued to inform the Beast about the rules of his enchantment, "Your enchantment has specific rules that you and your servants must obey. The most important being that you must not tell anyone that you are under an enchantment or that you were previously human, if you ever mention that you were human to a guest in your castle, you will face the consequences."  
"What are the consequences?" The Beast asked half-heartedly, he did not wish to know the answer even though he had a clue what the answer would be.  
"The enchantment placed on you would become permanent," The Enchantress answered. She noticed flickers of hope emerging on his face and continued swiftly, "No, my Prince, your enchantment is not permanent, however, if by your 21st year, you do not learn to love, or earn another's love in return, you will be doomed to remain a Beast... forever." The Enchantress stated. _How else will he learn to treat people with respect and compassion? He will be a king after all._ The Enchantress thought to herself  
"How could someone see me than anything, but a monster?" The Beast asked sullenly. _He has a point._ "Your exterior is a lot like what your heart is like, if your heart changes into a more loving form, then you may possibly have another chance at life, like I have said, you must earn someone's love in return for yours. If it is not true love, then you remain a Beast forever. Do you understand?" The Enchantress asked, her voice was void of emotion as she spoke.  
"I... I understand" The Beast said, his voice was rough.  
_Hmm... is that emotion I hear in your voice?_ "I will have a friend of mine come and check up on you, you should have learnt you lesson by then I hope. Goodbye Beast." The Enchantress informed the Beast and swiftly turned on her heels and vanished into thin air, leaving a depressed Beast Behind.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Who do you think the Enchantress is going to send? Is she a good or bad person? Will I go off canon? Who knows? You might if you review ;).  
PS, How many of you have played Super Mario Galaxy? It has the most awesome soundtrack, i was listening to it while i was writing this. Don't know why...**


End file.
